Je n'avais pas le choix
by Gentle Slave
Summary: Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive ? J'approche ma main vers cette lame qui repose sur le lavabo. La Mort est devant moi. Qu'elle vienne ! Je l'accueille à bras ouverts ! /!\Death fic/!\


**Hello tout le monde ! ^_^**

**Voici mon 3ème OS ! Il portera sur le Geek ! **

**Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas quelque chose de très joyeux, je vous prévient ! Etant donné que c'est une death fic^^**

**Décidément, j'aime bien le faire souffrir ce petit é_è ! Mais je l'adore hein, comme on dit "Qui aime bien châtie bien" xD**

**Rating : T**

**Trigger Warning : /!\Attention présence d'_auto-mutilation_ et de _suicide_/!\**

**Disclaimer : **** Le personnages de Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas y compris lui. Si ce que j'écris le dérange, je la supprimerais immédiatement. Ce que je fais n'a pas pour but lucratif. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~ ****!**

* * *

><p>Pourquoi ?<p>

Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive ?

La détresse qui me déchire n'est perçue par personne. J'ai l'impression de ne plus exister, ou plutôt de n'avoir jamais existé. Je me sens tellement inutile...

J'approche ma main pâle vers cette lame qui repose sur le lavabo. C'est fou comme ce si petit objet peut faire tout basculer en un instant. Pendant ce temps, mon regard se pose sur le miroir juste devant moi.

Est-ce que j'ai l'air si désespéré ? Au point de percer un profond désarroi à travers mes yeux d'un bleu désormais sans vie ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela ? Toutes ces moqueries, ces insultes, cette maltraitance à mon égard... Est-ce que je dois m'en prendre à vous, ou plutôt à toi Mathieu ?

Non. C'est totalement ma faute. Même si tu m'as crée ainsi, je ne t'en voudrais jamais. Même après toutes ces horreurs que vous m'avez fait subir. Et c'est avec ces pensées, que je me saisit de l'objet tranchant de la main droite.

Le froid qui submerge mes doigts, est la seule sensation que je ressens à ce moment-même. Un picotement au cœur me fit sursauter telle une décharge électrique. La vision de cette lamelle si brillante qui ne demande qu'à être souillée... Tu vois Mathieu, je crois que je deviens fou. Mais est-ce que je ne le serais pas déjà depuis le début ?

Je sens l'objet se réchauffer dans ma paume. Oh non ! Je voulais tellement sentir encore cette douce fraîcheur sur ma peau, qui, d'une certaine manière, me faisait ressentir quelque chose de réconfortant. C'est dingue non ?

Je dirige le bout du rasoir vers mon poignet gauche d'un mouvement quelque peu hésitant. Arrivé à l'endroit voulu, j'effleurai la peau fine avec l'objet tranchant. Un frisson me parcourut dans tout mon corps, me faisant ressentir les probables dernières et agréables sensations que je n'aurais vécu. Est-ce que j'exagère ? Si l'on ne connaîtrait pas ma vie, ou plutôt l'enfer que je vis, on pourrait dire que je dramatise. Mais qui me connait réellement ? Moi-même, j'ai du mal à me considérer comme une personne à part entière... Étant donné que je suis le fragment, le résultat de l'esprit malade d'une personne. Peut-on alors me considérer comme un humain à part entière avec des sentiments, des sensations, une pensée et des rêves?

C'est pourquoi je veux découvrir ce qui se cache à travers l'ouverture de ma peau. Je mourrais en étant celui que j'ai toujours voulu être, recouvert de fluide carmin. C'est la seule solution au problème qui me ronge depuis mon existence ! Toutes les choses inimaginables que j'ai subi, me brisant petit à petit, jusqu'à saturation...

Je jetais un dernier regard à mon visage pâle, comme pour attendre une réaction de sa part. Je vous l'ai dit que je devenais fou.

Mon éternelle casquette vissée sur ma tête, les cheveux un peu en bataille ne changent pas à mon apparence de d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que je suis pathétique.

D'un geste déterminé, je saisis plus fermement la lame et l'enfonce à travers ma peau. Aucune sensation mais un mince filet rouge apparut. Enfin ! Voilà la vison que j'ai toujours souhaité avoir ! Un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Voulant toujours plus de rouge, je m'apprêtais à recommencer l'opération au même endroit, lorsqu'apparut un picotement, se transformant peu à peu en une douleur atroce. Mon sourire devint crispé et je laissait échapper de petit gémissements. Mais tout ce rouge... ! Des gouttes commencèrent à couler sur le bord du lavabo, pour finalement venir s'échouer sur le carrelage.

Poussé par une détermination que je n'ai jamais possédé, je fis une coupure plus prononcée. Le tableau commence enfin à ressembler à quelque chose ! Le sang ne fait que couler, cette fois-ci plus abondamment. La douleur me fit replier le bras vers mon torse. Je n'ai pas encore fini avec cette enveloppe charnelle me retenant prisonnier. Et c'est ainsi, que je m'attaquais au deuxième poignet, les vaisseaux étant très visibles et fins donc faciles à rompre. Malgré la force moins importante de mon bras, je réussi tant bien que mal à sectionner le tout.

Je me demande bien comment vous réagirez, surtout toi mon créateur. Lorsque vous verrez mon corps baignant dans son sang, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe. Est-ce que vous m'oublierez aussi vite que j'ai été crée ? A cette pensée, mes yeux s'embuèrent. Non ! Il ne faut pas pleurer, il ne le faut plus ! Depuis toujours je n'ai fait que ça, pensant que ce fut la seule façon d'exprimer ma peine. Mais désormais j'ai trouvé mieux ! La Mort est devant moi, je l'accueille à bras ouverts !

Plus le temps passait, plus mes forces me quittaient. Je laisse tomber la fine lame au sol non sans laisser un bruit métallique que je percevais à peine. Désormais, je ne sentis presque plus mes bras et mes jambes tremblaient, manquant de plier. Mes yeux humides tentaient d'assimiler les couleurs de la pièce et le sang qui continuait de s'écouler mais ma vision se fit plus trouble. Je ne sentais plus mes poignets. Finalement, est-ce que ça valait la peine de ressentir quelque chose pour seulement quelques instants ? La douleur libératrice avait déjà disparu et désormais, je manquais à tout moment de rencontrer le sol dur et froid de la salle de bain.

Finalement, ce n'est peut être pas si mal de quitter ce monde qui décidément, n'a jamais voulu de moi. Mais j'ai toujours essayé de me convaincre du contraire... Je me disais que chaque être a sa place ici, mais qu'il faut la mériter. Décidément, je ne suis qu'une faible créature n'ayant aucune ressource pour se défendre. Moi la pauvre petite bête contre un monstre tel que toi voulant me dévorer, me détruire. Mais je le redis, tout est ma faute ! J'aurais tellement aimé être capable d'avoir une place dans ce monde impitoyable... Voilà. Tu as gagné Mathieu. J'espère que tu es satisfait.

Mes jambes flageolant dangereusement, mes mains se placèrent de part et d'autre du bord du lavabo. Je sentis ma tête tourner, mon cœur s'accélérer et ma respiration devenir irrégulière. Le liquide vital continue sans cesse de couler, je le sent et mes sens s'amenuiser. Je jette un dernier regard au miroir. Cette fois-ci je craque.

Mes sanglots jusque-là retenus, n'arrêtèrent pas de tomber, mourant sur le carrelage. Des plaintes s'échappèrent de ma gorge, me faisant ressentir une horrible douleur au cœur. Mes yeux toujours en train de fixer mon reflet semblaient s'affoler en même temps que mon organe vital. _Cette fois-ci, je tombe._

Je titubais, m'agenouillais, et posais mes mains sur le sol à présent poisseux. Mon Dieu que je souffre ! Que je souffre ! Mon mal être constant n'existe plus, c'est désormais le regret qui prend place. Mais pourquoi regretterais-je de m'avoir ouvert les veines ? Je n'avais pas le choix !_ Cette fois-ci, je ferme les yeux._

Ne sentant plus mes bras et la fatigue qui m'envahissait, m'a ainsi obligé à lâcher la pression de tout mes muscles. La rencontre de mon torse avec le sol dur me fit toussoter. J'étais à présent allongé, baignant dans mon précieux fluide. Mon tee-shirt désormais plus rouge qu'à l'accoutumé, colla à ma peau mais ce n'est que le cadet de mes soucis. Mes dernières larmes plongeaient dans cet océan vermeil. La fatigue se fit ressentir plus pesante, agressive, vicieuse. Mon cœur affolé s'apaisa désormais. Mes oreilles n'entendaient plus le moindre son. _Cette fois-ci, je ne répond plus._

Je pense qu'il est un peu tard pour les regrets. Au fond de moi, je m'y attendais. Ça ne m'étonne plus, mon existence n'a été que contradictions. Et le pire c'est que n'avais aucun repère auquel m'appuyer pour avancer et m'affirmer. Pendant toute mon existence, je me retrouvais toujours dans la pièce blanche de l'incertitude et de l'angoisse. Je cherchais sans arrêt une ouverture menant à l'extérieur, un monde plus vaste, sans mur et plus coloré que cet endroit neutre et sans vie. A chaque fois que j'essayais de créer une brèche, tu la refermais à l'instant même. C'était pour mon bien tu disais. Et comme la petite chose naïve que je suis, je hochais la tête bêtement. Je suis le seul à blâmer. _Cette fois-ci, je suis perdu._

A présent, la pièce est devenue noire, encore plus angoissante. Seul un petit faisceau lumineux traverse la pénombre. Est-ce que je dois me diriger vers celui-ci ? D'un pas précipité, je m'approche rapidement vers mon objectif qui augmente en luminosité au fur et à mesure que je progresse. Est-ce que c'est ça mourir ? Mon Dieu, que c'est cliché ! Mais plus j'avançais, plus je distinguais une forme. Cette dernière avançait à son tour jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques mètres de moi. Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? Devant moi, ce schizophrène qui n'est autre que Mathieu, arborait une expression impassible sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait encore ! Il est autant encombrant au point de hanter mes derniers instants ? Décidément, je ne regrette rien. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux, et après un long moment, un sourire franc se peignait sur ses lèvres. Soudain, ses doubles apparurent à ses côtés arborant le même sourire. Mes yeux s'embuèrent face à cette vision si inhabituelle pour moi. _Cette fois-ci je m'effondre._

Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais les tenir dans mes bras ! Leur dire à quel point je regrette ! Mais c'est trop tard désormais. J'ai si peur... aide-moi Mathieu, aidez-moi ! Ma bouche voulut échapper une supplication mais aucun son ne sortit. Votre apparence se fit plus flou. Non. Non ! Ne disparaissez pas ! Sans plus de cérémonie, je me jetais dans les bras de mon créateur. Au lieu de rencontrer sa peau, ce fut le vide. Après tout, ce n'était que de simples illusions créées par mon esprit agonisant. Je les voyais disparaître avec toujours ce même sourire réconfortant, impuissant. La lumière disparut en même temps qu'eux. Et puis plus rien. Le noir. Le néant. Je me laissais tomber à genoux, les larmes ne cessant de couler. Soudain, je sentis un violent choc dans ma poitrine. Ce dernier me fit m'écrouler par terre. Les yeux encore ouverts, je voyais cet endroit se changer pour devenir un lieu de couleurs. Des formes, de la lumière... La salle de bain dans laquelle j'agonise depuis un bon moment je pense. Je sentais mes larmes reprendre avec plus d'entrain. Je sentais mon cœur s'endormir. Je n'ai peut être jamais été si seul finalement. La vision de mes compagnons m'a fait un bien fou. Oui. Mes compagnons. Ou plutôt... ma famille ? _Cette fois-ci, je souris._

Ils ne m'ont sûrement jamais apprécié, mais cette dernière rencontre a réchauffé mon cœur fatigué. Décidément, c'est mieux ainsi. Mes prunelles bleus se fermèrent pour ne plus jamais revoir la lumière et mes sanglots s'arrêtèrent. Je me laissais guider vers un sommeil calme et éternel, saluant une dernière fois la vie avec un dernier battement. _Cette fois-ci... je meurs._

* * *

><p><strong>Décidément, ce genre de chose m'inspire x') J'espère ne pas avoir fait déprimer certaines personnes ! ^^' Si c'est le cas, je suis désolée ! Vous pourrez me lapider dans les reviews dans ce cas, je le mérite !<strong>

**Votre fidèle esclave, Gentle Slave.**


End file.
